


Perfect stranger

by lucy_is_alive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_is_alive/pseuds/lucy_is_alive
Summary: It's been a long time since I've written anything, but last night I saw a request and I just felt like I had to write it sooo here it goes... I hope that you guys like it <3 Written on 02/01/2020 for @blueeyedangel on Tumblr.[New years eve 2018, Dean went to a party, where he met (and kissed) a handsome stranger, one he can't get out of his head. ]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Perfect stranger

The house was packed, which was to be expected. Dean hadn't intended to go to an end-of-the-decade party, but he couldn't get last year’s stranger out of his head; in fact, he'd been thinking about him for months. Usually, it would have been easy for him to move on from kissing a total stranger, but there was something about this guy that stood out.

They had both been alone last year, and after a few too many drinks, they decided to kiss each other when the clock struck twelve. Dean had forgotten to ask for his name and number, overtaken by how amazing the stranger's lips felt on his, and when he finally realized he wanted to, his stranger was nowhere to be found.

Like last year, Dean had been drinking all night, hoping he’d run into the guy that had been occupying his mind for months. Dean remembered his ocean blue eyes and the way he smelled like watermelon and cinnamon. His messy hair and the slight stubble on his chin made him attractive in a cute and ignorant kind of way. He looked like the kind of person who could get anyone, and he knew it.

He nervously checked his phone to check the time: shit, ten more minutes until the countdown. Dean went to grab another beer, disappointed the stranger hadn't shown up. Right as Dean filled his cup at the keg, the stranger walked down the stairs. His eyes were as blue as he remembered. It seemed like he didn't bring anyone this year, either. Dean felt his heart jump in his chest. He kept his eyes focused on the stranger, his stranger, hoping their eyes would meet. When the stranger finally looked his way, Dean hoped last year’s kiss had been as memorable for him as it had been for Dean. The smirk on the stranger’s face told him it had been. They both slowly made their way towards each other, navigating their way through the crowded room, meeting just in time for their new year’s kiss.

"Hi, stranger", Dean said nervously. "Hey, you," the guy replied. "I was hoping you'd be here tonight." Dean couldn't help but smile, hearing those words coming out of the stranger’s mouth. Behind them, people started cheering and counting. "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year". Like last year, the stranger grabbed Deans' hand pulled him in for a new year’s kiss. And like last year, it dazzled Dean. He moved in closer and put his hand on the back of the stranger’s neck, intensifying their kiss. The slight buzz from the beer he had been drinking and the comforting hint of watermelon and cinnamon lingering around him made Dean greedy. He didn't want to let go. Everything around them seemed to disappear for just a minute. They made out until both of them ran out of breath.

"I'm Cas," the stranger said after their lips unlocked. "Dean," Dean replied. Cas. The name fitted him. "So, eh, can I have your phone number this time, or are you going to make me wait another year until I get to see you again?". Dean scratched the back of his head. The words had come out way less secure than he would have liked. Cas laughed. "How about I'll give you my number and we'll see each other Saturday, for dinner?". "Like a date?", Dean asked. Cas squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I'd like that".

The new decade had started just the way they wanted to.


End file.
